J'aime pas le chocolat!
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: - Quoi?/- Bah t'aimes pas le chocolat./- Oui et alors?/- J'voulais t'en donner moi. NaruSasu, yaoi, lemon.


Bonsoir à tous! Voici une nouvelle version de ma fic que j'aime beaucoup =). Elle était bien à la base, mais... il manquait un truc. Et comme je savais pas quoi, j'ai rajouté un lemon dedans. - -" bizarre quand même. Enfin, maintenant, l'histoire est encore mieux =D! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Titre : J'aime pas le chocolat.

Paring : NaruSasu

Rating : M, pour Lemon XD!

Résumé : Aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin, un jour maudit par Sasuke qui espère de tout son cœur que ses groupies ne vont pas le poursuivre. Heureusement que Naruto est avec lui.

Note : c'est fic comporte une scène explicite entre deux hommes. Je le répéte encore, je sais, mais pour ce que ça ne plaise pas, passez votre chemin ^^.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent. Tout faisait que se soit une bonne journée. Mais le fait même que ce soit la journée des amoureux était un argument plus que frappant pour dire que cette journée soit totalement ratée.

En effet, aujourd'hui, toutes les filles du plus grand fan-club du village de Konoha s'étaient préparées pour ce fabuleux événement. Chacune d'entre elles avait soigneusement confectionné des délicieux chocolats et autres gâteaux pour l'élu de leur cœur. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que cette journée allait être totalement pourrie.

Il était exactement 9h de matin quand la team 7 se vit attribuer une mission des plus importantes : garder la classe la plus turbulente de l'académie ninja pendant l'absence de leur professeur.

Comme toujours, Naruto Uzumaki, 17 ans, ninja le plus imprévisible et impulsif du village maugréa, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas d'une vielle mission de rang C et qu'il irait plutôt s'entrainer. Sakura Haruno, quand à elle, bouda légèrement devant son Hokage et maître mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Le dernier membre de l'équipe Sasuke Uchiwa (Kakashi était en mission de reconnaissance à la frontière avec Sai), ne pipa mot et se dirigea directement vers l'établissement, laissant derrière lui ses deux coéquipiers.

Plus vite cette mission était finie, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui et s'y barricader, empêchant ainsi 90% de la population féminine du village de venir le submerger de chocolats. À cause d'elles, le brun en était dégoûté depuis ses années à l'académie, le poursuivant avec leurs paquets de toutes les couleurs.

Sasuke soupira, espérant de tout son cœur qu'aucune fille ne vienne l'emmerder aujourd'hui. Il avait tout de même un peu de chance. Après son retour au village, Sakura et Ino avaient fini par se caser, lassées de toujours lui courir après. Mais manque de bol, une nouvelle vague de fans avait rejoint son fan-club, diminuant considérable ses chances de survie au sein du village.

Après avoir sauté de toit en toit, Sasuke arriva enfin à l'académie, suivit de près par Naruto et Sakura.

- Sasuke teme! T'aurais pu nous attendre!

- T'arrêtes pas de te plaindre depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ouai mais on nous a donné une vielle mission. Moi j'veux m'entrainer!

- Arrêtes de te plaindre. Plus vite on aura fini plus vite on pourra partir.

- Mais ça va durer toute la journée.

Exaspéré, Sasuke entra laissant le blond aux mains de la jeune fille qui lui envoya son poing en pleine face pour qu'il arrête enfin de geindre. Le jeune homme ne s'occupa pas d'eux et se dirigea d'un pas lent jusqu'à la salle de classe où les élèves les attendaient. Ses deux coéquipiers le rejoignirent assez vite et ils purent enfin rencontrer la soi-disant classe la plus turbulente de l'école.

Naruto entra le premier, confiant, mais le pauvre jeune homme finit sa course contre l'estrade de la salle, un seau sur la tête, provoquant un fou rire dans toute la salle. Sakura n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé et regardait son autre équipier, perplexe.

Sasuke lui montra l'encadrement de la porte d'un air lasse, où un piège plus que grotesque avait été installé. Et le pauvre Naruto s'était jeté en plein dedans. Furieux, le blond se releva, enlevant au passage le seau sur sa tête et scrutait la pièce d'un air mauvais.

- Qui est le petit con qui a fait?

Personne ne lui répondit, la plupart des élèves continuaient de se moquer de lui. Naruto voyait rouge, il allait retrouver l'imbécile qui avait fait ça. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke et Sakura entraient à leur tour, s'assurant au passage qu'aucun autre piège n'était installait. Tout énervé, Naruto essayait toujours de trouver le coupable, quand Sasuke posa sa main sur son épaule, l'incitant à se calmer. Le blond reprenait contenance peu à peu alors que la jeune fille s'adressait aux élèves tout en souriant.

- Bonjour. Comme votre professeur est malade aujourd'hui, c'est nous qui allons nous occuper de vous.

- On veut pas de vous! Dégagez!

- Ouai! Cassez vous!

Sakura déchanta en entendant leurs propos, de plus en plus vulgaires et déplacés. Le brun voyait bien qu'elle aussi allait vraiment se mettre en colère, alors il intervint. La classe se calma soudain, subjuguée. Sasuke venait d'enclencher ses Sharigan et du même coup, clouer tous les élèves sur place. D'un sourire, la jeune fille le remercia tandis que le blond boudait derrière lui, ennuyé.

- Bon, sur ce, j'espère que l'on passera une bonne journée ensemble.

La jeune fille leur adressa un sourire lumineux, alors que les élèves ruminaient en silence. La matinée se passa sans encombre, Naruto cherchait vainement le poseur du piège, Sakura tentait de donner quelques cours aux élèves et Sasuke surveillait les environs, s'assurant qu'aucune de ses fans ne viennent le déranger.

À la pause déjeuner, la team 7 se réunit sur l'estrade, laissant les élèves déjeuner entre eux (et surtout pour pouvoir souffler un peu). Naruto et Sakura discutaient de la classe tandis que le brun surveillait toujours ses arrières.

- Je comprends pourquoi leur prof les a lâchés. Ils sont crevant ses gosses.

- J'ne te le fais pas dire. Et pas que crevant. Y'en a un qui m'a traité de bécasse!

- Si seulement Sasuke s'occuper aussi.

- La ferme Usuratonkashi! J'suis occupé là!

- Et à quoi faire, teme?

- T'occupes!

Le jeune homme n'en dit pas plus et s'éloigna d'eux. Il était assez frustré avec cette histoire de Saint-Valentin pour que cet imbécile de blondinet en rajoute une couche. Le dit blondinet fit la moue en voyant le brun partit vers la fenêtre, observant la cour avec attention.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui?

- C'est la Saint-Valentin. Tu sais très bien que ses fans vont le pourchasser toute la journée.

- Je le sais ça mais quand même, il pourrait se détendre un peu.

- Avec cette classe, c'est pas évident.

Sakura pouffa doucement, vite suivit de Naruto qui se reçut soudain une boulette de riz, envoyé par l'un des élèves du fond de la salle. Commença alors une véritable course poursuite que le blond gagna, sous les regards exaspérés et désespérés de ses équipiers. Le jeune garçon se fit sévèrement réprimandant par le blond, mais il ne l'écouta pas et retourna s'assoir au fond de la salle en boudant, suivit par le regard hostile de Naruto.

Une fois la pause terminée, notre blondinet préféré eut l'idée géniale (une vraie pour une fois XD) d'emmener tous les élèves dans la cour pour les entrainer. Bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas du même avis que le chuunin mais le jeune homme avait prévu le coup et invoqua un nombre suffisant de Kage Bushin pour transporter tous ses gosses jusque sur le terrain d'entrainement. Sakura et Sasuke le remercièrent mentalement de les avoir libérer des ces petits monstres et chacun put reprendre tranquillement son activité pendant que le blond torturait ses nouveaux disciples.

Quand le cours de sport intensif fut terminé, les aspirants ninja complètement lessivés eurent droit à un cours sur les Justus médicaux donné par notre chère Sakura. Pendant ce temps, Naruto se reposa, lui aussi épuisé tandis que le brun continuait sa surveillance.

La journée se termina sur un sermon du blond, réprimandant l'ensemble de la classe sur leur mauvaise conduite et les prévint que si il entendait encore parler d'eux, il reviendrait les voir. Plusieurs élèves blêmirent à cette idée et partirent sans demander leur reste. Satisfait, Naruto se dirigea vers la jeune fille une fois la classe vide, le sourire aux lèvres.

- On va chez Ichiraku Sakura? C'est moi qui invite.

- Désolé Naruto mais tu sais, c'est aujourd'hui que...

- Ah oui. C'est vrai que Kakashi-sensei rentre de mission aujourd'hui.

Sakura rougit violemment en entendant le jeune homme avant de lui coller une gifle magistrale et de sortir de la salle en courant. Naruto, lui, avait volé jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce tellement le coup de la jeune fille avait été puissant. Sasuke soupira en voyant le blond se relever péniblement.

- Putain. Pourquoi elle m'a frappé aussi fort?

- Tu devrais savoir que leur relation n'est pas encore officialisée, baka.

- Baka toi même, teme.

Sasuke ne préféra pas rentrer dans son jeu, car s'il le faisait, ça risquerait de durer encore un long moment. Lasse, il se dirigea vers la sortie pour rentrer chez lui. Mais un nouveau problème se présenta. À l'entrée de l'académie, un nombre incalculable de jeunes filles s'étaient rassemblées, des paquets dans les bras.

- Sasuke, je crois que tu as un problème.

- J'ai vu, imbécile.

Sans plus attendre, le brun fila vers la sortie, suivit par son coéquipier, mais la chance en avait décidé autrement. Les couloirs de l'établissement étaient déjà envahis par les fans du jeune homme. Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire, il était dépassé par la situation. Ses fans étaient dix fois plus nombreuses que d'habitude et il se demandait s'il pourrait leur échapper, quand il sentait soudain une prise sur son poignet.

- Vite, suis-moi.

Naruto l'avait attrapé et le mené dans les dédales de l'école, fuyant du mieux qu'il pouvait les fans en furie. Le brun le suivit sans broncher, trop occupé à couvrir leurs arrières. Ils finirent par entrer dans une salle déserte, au dernier étage de l'académie. Le blond dirigeait toujours son ami qui vérifiait que personne ne les suivait. Instinctivement, Naruto les emmena jusque dans un placard au fond de la pièce avant de refermer la porte sur eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais abruti?

- Tais-toi, ou elles vont nous repérer.

- Et en effet, les jeunes filles cherchaient inlassablement leur idole dans l'académie. Si elles le trouvaient, ces furies ne feraient qu'une seule bouchée du pauvre Sasuke.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux un bon moment, priant pour que les fans du jeune homme quittent l'établissement au plus vite. Mais Naruto commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre et gigotait dans tous les sens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fin? On va se faire repérer.

- Et bien tant pis. T'auras qu'à accepter leurs chocolats.

- Comment veux-tu que je prenne un truc que je ne vais même manger, baka.

- Quoi? T'aimes pas le chocolat?

- Non. Par leur faute, je déteste ça.

Le blond soupira, déçu. Il n'aurait pas pensé que son ami puisse autant détester ça. Et lui qui avait déjà tout prévu. De son côté, Sasuke fixa le jeune homme, perplexe. Il avait bien entendu Naruto soupirait là.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

- Bah t'aimes pas le chocolat.

- Oui et alors?

- J'voulais t'en donner moi.

- Usuratonkashi. Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin. On donne des cadeaux aux personnes que l'on aime, pas parce qu'on en a envie.

- J'suis pas con teme. Arrêtes de me prendre pour un idiot.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Sasuke n'était pas sûr de ce que disait son ami. Il fixa, les yeux grands ouverts alors que Naruto affichait un visage sérieux.

- Naruto, t'es sûr de ce que tu dis là?

- Bien sur teme.

- Si je comprends bien, t'es en train dire que tu m'aimes là?

- Quoi? J'en ai pas le droit peut-être.

- Attends! J'ai pas dit ça, mais c'est la manière doit tu m'aimes qui...

- Oui j't'aime comme une fille aime un garçon. Et apparemment ça te pose problème.

- Merde Naruto...

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, le blond le fit taire en plaquant sa main sur ses lèvres en entendant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. D'un regard, il l'incita à ne plus faire de bruit, mais le problème était que Sasuke n'appréciait pas vraiment la façon de faire de son ami. Comme représailles, il lui mordit la main violemment, faisant gémir Naruto. Et pour se venger, celui-ci mordit ce qu'il y avait de plus près de lui, c'est à dire l'épaule du brun.

- Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, se donnant des coups ou se mordant, mais ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite en entendant des pas se rapprocher.

- T'es sûre que t'as entendu quelque chose? Je ne sens pas sa présence.

- Mais j'te dis que j'ai entendu du bruit venant de cette salle. Sasuke est surement là.

- Arrêtes ma pauvre vieille. Il n'y a personne ici. Il a quitté l'école, c'est sûr.

- Bah allons le chercher.

Sans tarder, les trois filles quittèrent la pièce, se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'école. Les deux jeunes hommes attendirent un moment avant de sortir de leur placard, soulagés. Sasuke souffla enfin, ces furies avaient quitté l'académie. Cependant, il y avait autre chose à régler.

D'un bond, Naruto sauta sur le brun, le plaquant au sol. Son regard était partagé entre colère et déception, troublant fortement son ami.

- Naruto lèves toi.

- Non.

- Putain, fais pas l'imbécile, baka.

- J'me lèverais pas. J'me lèverais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Sasuke détourna des yeux, hésitant. Son meilleur ami lui demandait de lui avouer ses véritables sentiments, mais le jeune homme ne savait pas exactement ce qui ressentait pour le blond. Par moment, Naruto m'énervait au plus au point, l'exaspérant comme pas possible. À d'autres moments, Sasuke ne pouvait se passer de sa présence, comme si c'était vital pour lui que Naruto soit à ses côtés. Mais le jeune homme ne s'était jamais vraiment demander ce qu'était ce sentiment étrange qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son ami, même si par moment c'était assez embarrassant.

Toujours à califourchon sur le brun, Naruto s'impatientait, anxieux. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui répondre. Est-ce que finalement il le détestait?

- J'n'en sais rien.

- Hein?

- J't'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Comment ça t'en sais rien.

- Bah j'sais pas baka. J'te déteste pas mais je peux pas dire que je t'aime non plus. Maintenant lèves toi.

Le blond resta stoïque, surpris par les paroles du jeune homme. Sasuke ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne le détestait pas. Dans son esprit, l'espoir d'avoir le brun pour lui se fit plus présent alors, et il se devait de mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

- Bon, tu bouges?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Naruto? Lèves toi de là.

- Hum hum. Je vais tout faire pour que tu m'aimes. Et dès maintenant.

Un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, Naruto embrassa soudainement son ami, le surprenant. Sasuke le repoussa violemment, son visage ayant pris une couleur rouge cramoisi.

- Mais qu'est-ce...

Naruto le fit se taire en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, ayant cette fois accès à la cavité buccale du brun. En dessous de lui, le jeune homme se débattait furieusement, pas désireux de continuer leur échange. Il éloigna Naruto de lui et essaya de filer, mais le blond fut plus rapide. Il créa un clone d'ombre qui se chargea de maintenir Sasuke au sol pendant que lui s'occupait d'enlever ses vêtements au brun. Le jeune homme n'eut le temps de répliquer, le clone prit possession de ses lèvres sous l'œil gourmand de l'original.

D'un geste vif, le blond enleva le t-shirt noir de son futur amant, aidé par son double, avant de s'attaquer au torse de Sasuke. Il y déposa ses lèvres, doucement, puis passa sa langue sur la peau pale et douce de son ami, lui provoquant des nombreux frissons. Le brun, lui, se battait avec le clone qui l'embrassait toujours, libérant sa bouche par moment pour revenir tout rapidement, le faisant gémir entre leurs lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto descendait sa langue sur le ventre de son amant, ses mains étaient occupées à caresser les flans et le dos de Sasuke, formant de petits cercles, cherchant les parties érogènes du jeune homme. Il arriva rapidement jusqu'au pantalon, l'enlevant doucement tout en effleurant les fesses et les cuisses de son ami.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Les caresses de Naruto étaient comme des brûlures sur sa peau, enflammant tous ses sens. Il soupirait et gémissait sous les baisers du Kage Bushin qui avait lâché ses poignets pour s'occuper de ses tétons et de son torse. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui faisait mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Amusé, le blond observait toutes les réactions de son ami. Plus il continuait de le caresser et plus Sasuke se laissait aller. Il était même en train de retenir son clone à chaque fois que celui-ci s'éloignait de ses lèvres. Satisfait, Naruto se remit à la tache, embrassant l'aine du brun avant de retirer la dernière barrière de tissus qui le séparer de l'objet de ses désirs. Il lécha d'abord le gland du membre dressé devant lui, faisait trembler le jeune homme sous lui, puis l'embrassa sur toute sa longueur. Il s'amusa à le taquiner, le mordant, l'embrassant, le torturant toujours un peu plus.

Sous lui, Sasuke commençait à en avoir marre. Le blond jouait avec lui, ne lui donnant pas se qu'il voulait. Et il ne pouvait même pas s'exprimer, son clone ne lâchait ses lèvres que très rarement pour les reprendre aussitôt. Frustré, il grogna et bougea son bassin, faisant comprendre à Naruto se qu'il désirait.

Et celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Il lança un regard à son double qui arrêta d'embrasser le brun pour aller s'occuper de son cou. Il fixa ensuite son amant qui le fusillait du regard, toujours à cran. Malicieusement, Naruto lui sourit et prit son membre en bouche, faisant hurler le jeune homme.

Presque aussitôt, Sasuke ondula son bassin, appliquant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient dans l'antre chaude et humide de jeune homme au dessus de lui. Naruto le laissa faire, l'écoutant soupirer de plaisir tandis qu'il apposait toujours des caresses sur les cuisses du brun. Son double, quand à lui, dévorait le cou de Sasuke, massait ses épaules et son torse avant d'aller l'embrassait goulument.

Naruto était de plus en plus excité à la vue de son amant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il était dans un état pareil. Voir Sasuke aussi vulnérable et offert lui donnait encore plus envie de lui.

Soudain, il bloqua les hanches de son amant au sol, stoppant ses mouvements et l'empêchant de bouger. Sasuke se sentit brusquement en manque, Naruto venait lâchait sa virilité et son clone avait cessé de l'embrasser. Il gémissait, frustré sous le regard taquin des deux blonds.

- Putain... qu'est-ce que... vous faites...

- Moi, j'prends une pause. Et toi?

- Pareil. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'abord.

- Bande d'imbéciles...

Le brun attrapa violemment la nuque du clone pour l'embrassait sauvagement. Naruto les regardait se battre pour prendre le contrôle du baiser, le chauffant un peu plus avant d'engloutir une nouvelle fois le sexe de son amant. Il y apposa un rythme plus rapide, mordant et léchant par endroit tout en massant l'intérieur des cuisses de Sasuke.

Celui-ci gémissait de plus en plus fort entre ses baisers avec le Kage Bushin qui finit par abandonner sa bouche, se concentrant sur les grains de chair de brun qu'il léchait et suçotait. Le jeune homme n'était plus très loin de la jouissance, criant son plaisir aux deux blonds sur lui d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë.

Naruto, le sentant venir, accentua ses mouvements sur sa verge, provoquant de nouveaux tremblements à son ami qui se vida soudain dans sa bouche. Surpris, le blond avala le plaisir de Sasuke avant de lâcher sa virilité. Il annula au passage son justu, faisant disparaître son clone et s'installa à côté de son amant.

Pantelant, Sasuke se remettait de son orgasme, respirant doucement alors qu'il revenait peu à peu à lui. Il fixa le blond à côté de lui qui lui souriait tendrement avant d'aller l'embrasser avec douceur. Inconsciemment, Naruto se réinstalla sur le brun toujours nu, délaissant ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou. Sasuke soupira tout en repoussant doucement son amant.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait sortir d'ici?

- Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on est très bien là.

Le blond l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, obligeant le jeune homme à se rallonger. N'opposant aucune résistance, Sasuke se laissa faire, maintenant la nuque du jeune homme pour approfondir le baiser alors que son torse se collait à celui de Naruto. Doucement, leurs langues se cherchaient, se touchaient, s'affrontaient dans un long et langoureux combat.

Naruto se releva, quittant les lèvres du brun avant de sourire malicieusement et d'enlever son t-shirt, dévoilant son corps musclé et sa peau tannée. Lançant un regard fier à Sasuke qui rougissait sous lui, le jeune homme retourna embrasser son amant tandis que ses mains descendirent son le torse, frôlant légèrement sa peau avant d'aller plus, caressant l'aine puis le sexe de Sasuke. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, continuant de diriger ses mains plutôt baladeuses jusqu'aux bourses puis plus bas encore. Un frisson parcourut le brun qui brisa alors le baiser tout en poussant vainement Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrêtes ça!

- Ah non Sasuke. J'ai commencé, je termine.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du blond, faisant rougir son amant violement. Sasuke tenta bien de dire autre chose, mais Naruto captura une nouvelle fois sa bouche, l'empêchant de faire quoi que se soit. Plus bas, les mains de jeune homme caressait inlassablement l'intimité du brun, frôlant l'entrée avant de remonter vers le membre réveillé de Sasuke, puis repartant taquiner l'anneau de chair sans pour autant en violer l'accès.

Partagé entre plaisir et frustration, Sasuke tentait de libérer de l'emprise de son amant. Il sentait un tas de chose montait en lui, des sentiments qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais connus auparavant. C'était comme si tout son corps était en feu, que son ventre était remplis de milliers de papillons qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. C'était étrange, mais pas déplaisant, bien au contraire. La seule chose qui énervait le jeune homme était que Naruto ne cessait de jouer avec lui. Brusquement, il le poussa, se détachant de ses lèvres, puis lui lança un regard noir.

- Putain! T'as pas bientôt fini?

- Et du calme Sasuke. T'es bien pressé je trouve.

- Si tu ne t'amusais pas avec moi aussi!

Sasuke fronça durement ses fins sourcils, montrant son mécontentement au jeune homme au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire amusé qui ne le fit pas rire du tout.

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement?

- Que tu passes aux choses sérieuses!

- Comme tu voudras.

Avec lenteur, Naruto remonta sa main, fixant son amant d'un air sauvage et mit deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche, les suçotant doucement sous le regard soudain gêné de Sasuke. Il les faisait entrer et sortir avec un air nonchalant, passant sa langue dessus comme si il s'agissait d'une glace, les remettant ensuite dans sa bouche sans lâcher le brun du jeune homme.

Une fois que ses doigts furent assez lubrifiés, le blond redescendit sa main, écartant les cuisses de Sasuke de l'autre avant de les positionner devant son intimité. Il regarda son amant qui respirait difficilement, cherchant son souffle alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Avec douceur, Naruto vint l'embrasser sur le front, essayant de le rassurer.

- Détends-toi, ça va aller.

- Ouai… c'est pas si simple…

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, pendant qu'il entrait son majeur en lui. Sasuke se crispa légèrement, peu habitué à sentir quelque chose en lui mais il se détendit assez vite grâce au baiser de son amant. Voyant qu'il était plus calme, Naruto commença à bouger son doigt, le faisant aller et venir doucement, enfonçant ses phalanges plus loin dans le corps du brun. Il ajouta rapidement son index, effectuant un mouvement de ciseaux tout en continuant ses allées et venues, arrachant de faibles soupirs à son amant qui se tenait faiblement à ses épaules.

Sasuke avait les joues rougies par l'extase qu'il ressentait, des perles de sueurs coulaient lentement de son front et de son torse alors qu'il respirait faiblement, les yeux dans le vague. Le blond ne pensait que le jeune homme pouvait être ainsi. C'était seulement dans ses fantasmes les plus fous que le brun était dans un tel état. Et le voir en vrai excita un peu plus Naruto.

D'un geste rapide, il retira ses doigts, provoquant un sentiment de manque chez Sasuke qui s'agrippa à son torse, tentant de se rapprocher. Affichant un sourire bienveillant, Naruto déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer, révélant son sexe imposant en érection, puis écarta un peu plus les cuisses de son amant qui le fixait avec anxiété.

- Naruto?

- Hum?

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte me faire là?

- Du bien, t'inquiètes pas.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule.

Le jeune homme ria doucement, rendant Sasuke encore plus nerveux. S'approchant doucement de son visage, Naruto lui souriait avec amour, cherchant à le tranquilliser

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller.

- Mais tu es sûr… que…

- Si je vais pouvoir entrer en toi? Bien sur, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça tu sais.

- Comment veux-tu que je saches. Et comment tu sais toi?

- Parce que tu n'es pas mon premier.

Sasuke reporta son regard sur le blond, affichant un air étonné. Son cœur avait failli s'arrêter en l'entendant.

- Comment… enfin…

- Quoi? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien fait pendant ton absence. T'es bête là Sasuke.

- Mais enfin, tu as dit que…

- Oui. Je t'aime. Cependant, tu n'étais pas là ces trois dernières années, alors j'ai essayé de te remplacer. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

- T'en mieux…

D'un air moqueur, Naruto revint embrasser son amant, le serrant contre son corps. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait Sasuke, il était maintenant avec lui.

En même temps, il prit son sexe entre ses doigts, le massant doucement pour l'érection de Sasuke, puis le positionna contre l'intimité du jeune homme.

- J'y vais d'accord.

- Hn…

- Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal, détends toi ok?

- Hn…

Le blond offrit un sourire apaisant à son amant, baisant ensuite délicatement son cou avant de le pénétrer lentement. En sentant le membre épais du jeune homme entrait en lui, Sasuke se crispa brutalement, griffant les épaules de Naruto tout en se rapprochant de lui.

- Na...Naruto…

- Détends-toi, ça va aller. Je suis là…

Sasuke serra les dents difficilement, restant dans les bras du blond qui progressait doucement dans son intimité. Il avait affreusement mal, mais il voulait continuer, pour Naruto. Pour lui montrait qu'il ne le détestait pas. Quand au blond, il guettait chaque expression de son amant, s'arrêtant quand il avait trop mal, m'embrassant et le caressant pour le calmer.

Au bout de longues secondes, Naruto était finalement entré entièrement dans l'intimité du brun, massant délicatement son torse tout en mordillant son cou pour le détendre. Sasuke était légèrement crispé, son anneau de chair fortement contracté autour du membre de son amant. Il avait un peu de mal à respirer, mais les caresses et baisers de Naruto le calmèrent rapidement.

Passant alors ses doigts dans son cou, le jeune homme regarda son amant, lui souriant faiblement.

- C'est bon… tu peux y aller Naruto…

D'un air doux, le blond déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke, l'embrassant amoureusement avant de commencer à bouger du bassin. Naruto entama un lent va-et-vient, habituant le brun à sa présence. Ses mains vinrent se caler sur les cuisses de Sasuke, massant doucement pour remonter jusqu'aux fesses rebondies, les maintenant fermement pour mieux le prendre.

Très vite, le jeune homme se détendit, appréciant de plus en plus les caresses de Naruto à l'intérieur de son corps. C'était assez étrange comme sensation, mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il en voulait même bien plus, beaucoup. Ses soupirs commencèrent à monter dans sa gorge, tout comme le plaisir qui montait en lui.

- Aah… pluuus… Naruto plus vite…

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto qui s'exécuta, accélérant le rythme de ses mouvements pour faire gémir son amant un peu plus. Il entrait et sortait de l'intimité de son amant, lui arrachant petits cris et gémissements alors qu'il allait de plus en plus vite, comblant le plus possible Sasuke qui se tenait désespérément à lui.

- Naaa… plus… Naaruto… pluus fort…

Obéissant, le jeune homme se retira, faisant trembler Sasuke avant de se rengainer d'un coup brutal, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible dans l'antre chaude du brun. Un cri de pur plaisir sortit de sa bouche, incitant Naruto à recommencer.

- AAaah… Encoore… Naruto encore…

Il ne se fit pas prier, allant toujours plus fort et plus loin pour le faire crier de plaisir. Naruto trouvait très bien le sien, pénétrant l'anneau de Sasuke avec extase, s'enivrant de ses gémissements et de ses soupirs, contemplant son visage déformé par le plaisir et l'envie. Son fantasme était sous ses yeux, hurlant de satisfaction et quémandant toujours plus.

Un sourire sauvage déforma les lèvres du blond alors qu'il sortait de l'intimité de Sasuke, lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration tandis qu'il le fixait avec incompréhension. De geste fluide, Naruto s'assit sur le sol, tenant son amant contre lui tout en l'embrassant goulument, puis l'empala sur son sexe, heurtant sa prostate violement. Le brun hurla, en redemandant encore alors qu'il écartait les cuisses au maximum, favorisant la pénétration.

- AAAhhh… Naaruu… Aaaahh… Naruto. Narutooo…

Sasuke criait complètement son plaisir, arquant son dos un peu plus à chaque coups de butoirs de son amant qui martelait ce point en lui qui le faisait vibrer. C'était tellement bon qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que Naruto ne s'arrête pas avant de le satisfaire totalement.

Brutaux, fiévreux et rapides. Les mouvements de Naruto allaient de plus en plus vite, toujours plus loin d'en l'antre chaude du jeune homme, étaient toujours plus fort. Les gémissements de Sasuke emplissaient la salle de classe, réchauffant le blond toujours plus alors qu'il répondait à ses cris d'une vois rauque et chaude.

Bientôt, les deux jeunes hommes sentirent la fin arriver, annonçant la fin de leurs ébats. Sasuke s'agrippait farouchement au blond, arrachant la chair de son dos alors pendant qu'il sentait la jouissance monter en lui.

- Naruuu… je… aaahhh… je viens…

- Jouis pour moi…. jouis pour moi Sasuke…

- Naaa… Narutooo…

Rejetant la tête vers l'arrière et arquant son dos violement, Sasuke se libéra contre le ventre de son amant, atteignant le septième ciel et les étoiles avant de retomber lourdement dans les bras de Naruto qui le suivit quelques secondes après, se vidant en de longs jets dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol froid, reprenant doucement leurs souffles dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant le temps passé sans s'en rendre compte.

Naruto regardait son amant, le couvant des yeux tout en caressant sa joue avec tendresse, le laissant se reposer après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il était si heureux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Sasuke qui se remettait de son orgasme, le fixa un moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

- Parce que je suis content.

- Pf. Baka.

Le blond fit la moue, attendrissant étrangement le brun qui l'embrassa soudain, surprenant Naruto. Il vit ensuite Sasuke se décaler, lécher ses lèvres avec gourmandise, puis se relever comme si de rien était, ramassant ses affaires pour se rhabiller.

- Sasuke?

- Hn?

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

- J'en avais envie.

- Dis?

- Quoi encore?

- Tu m'aimes plus maintenant?

Ses joues s'empourprèrent vivement tandis qu'il détournait les yeux de Naruto, montrant son dos au jeune homme. Sasuke passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de marmonner.

- Ouai… si on veut.

Un sourire de dix mètres apparut sur le visage de Naruto qui sautait sur le jeune homme, le plaquant au sol avant de l'embrasser. Sasuke se débattit pour qu'il le lâche mais impossible de le déplacer, ses forces étaient parties pendant l'acte et il n'arrivait pas à grand chose.

- Naruto lâches moi!

- Ah non. Je vais te faire m'aimer encore plus.

- Quoi?

Le jeune homme resta abasourdi en entendant les paroles du blond qui le fixait avec envie. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut son dos avant que Naruto ne colle son bassin contre le sien, dévoilant son érection. Voyant le regard emplis de désir de son amant et son sourire carnassier, Sasuke abandonna toute résistance. Déjà qu'il n'avait plus de force, il n'allait pas se battre contre lui. Mais il allait devoir endurer une nouvelle fois les caprices du jeune homme.

- Tu fais chier Naruto.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Sasuke n'eut pas la chance de dire autre chose, Naruto l'embrassa, lui offrant le plus des baisers. Ils en avaient encore pour un moment avec lui.

* * *

Devant la porte de son appartement, plusieurs filles attendaient impatient l'arrivée du jeune homme. Elles l'avaient poursuivi toute la journée dans tout le village sans succès, pour finalement retourner poireauter devant la porte de chez lui. Chacune espérait que le jeune homme vienne leur ouvrir et accepter leur chocolat, car apparemment, il n'en voulait pas et ne risquait pas de le prendre.

Elles soupirèrent, déçues de ne pouvoir donner leurs présents quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître l'élu de leur cœur. Sasuke se tenait devant elles, portant un simple t-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir. Le jeune homme les regardait toutes, légèrement surpris.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez autant. Bon, donnez les moi ces chocolats.

Elles ne le firent pas répéter, elles offrirent leur paquet au jeune homme qui les gratifia d'un magnifique sourire, chose pour le moins exceptionnel. Une fois tous ses cadeaux en main, Sasuke leur sourit une nouvelle fois d'un air charmeur avant de refermer la porte. Plusieurs de ses fans tombèrent dans les vapes, remerciant les dieux de leur avoir donné un si beau cadeau avant de mourir.

Derrière la porte, le jeune homme soupira en regardant tous ses boites de chocolats. Il les posa quelques instants sur la table de la cuisine où il s'était rendu et annula son jutsu. Dans un nuage de fumée, Naruto apparut, l'air las. Il regarda une nouvelle fois tous ses paquets avant de les jeter à la poubelle et de se diriger vers le salon.

Là, le véritable Sasuke était allongé sur le canapé, ayant dans les mains une petite boite en carton orange qu'il regardait avec perplexité. Le blond vint s'assoir sur le sol à côté de lui en souriant.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas?

- J't'ai pourtant dit que je n'aimais pas le chocolat.

Nonchalamment, Naruto lui prit la boite des mains, l'ouvrit et prit un des chocolats. Il le cala entre ses lèvres et s'approcha doucement du visage de Sasuke pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme se laissait faire, partageant le baiser et du même coup la confiserie de Naruto. Une fois le baiser rompu, le blond fixa son amant, moqueur.

- Et c'est mieux comme ça?

Sasuke soupira en entendant les paroles du blond. Par moment, il ne faisait vraiment que le mettre hors de lui, mais en voyant son sourire séducteur et son regard rempli de désir, le brun abandonna toute résistance.

- Baka.

Amusé, Naruto ria doucement, puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. C'est vrai que le chocolat avait meilleur goût comme ça.

**Fin.**


End file.
